My Beloved's Eyes
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: Chibi Trunks asks his dad a question.


Hi Everyone. This is the second story that I've posted to fanfiction.net. My other story is in the SM section. I hope you all like this. My email: rustynail@vh.net  
  
  
  
(A.N. I hope you all like it. It's slightly in the A.U.*Alternative Universe* catagory. You'll see how.  
  
"My Beloved's Eyes"  
  
By Erinn  
  
   
  
"What made you fall in love with momma?" Asked the small Trunks.  
  
"Momma." Vegeta mimicked what Trunks had said only a moment ago. "Can't  
  
you at least say mother? You are the young Prince of Saijins after all. You can  
  
stand to be a little formal, don't you know?" Clear irritation was on his face.  
  
Trunks was in a country meadow alone with his father, which was rare. It was  
  
even more rare that they were in a meadow, but he had asked his father if they  
  
could go some place to have a man to man talk and when Vegeta asked where,  
  
Trunks replied "the meadow." Surprizingly, Vegeta agreed to go there and  
  
once the words man to man were spoken to him, Vegeta had smiled, which  
  
in return, made his son smile.It was nice that Trunks had already considered  
  
himself a man Vegeta had thought.  
  
"Well momma always says-"  
  
He was cut off.  
  
"Enough, Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. They then spent a moment alone in silence, then Trunks  
  
broke the silence.  
  
"Papa, DO YOU remember when?" Trunks asked.  
  
~Too bad the older you didn't stay and send you back into the future.~  
  
Vegeta's eyes were slanted and he had a scowl on his face.  
  
"Papa, are you pensive?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks I am." He replied..rather cooly.  
  
"What made me fall in love with Bulma?" Vegeta said in a low voice out loud, though  
  
he seemed to be talking more to himself than to Trunks. Then a few moments later  
  
he spoke again. He looked Trunks in his eye and spoke,"Why don't I tell you a story, Trunks?  
  
I'll tell you why and when I fell in love with your mother."  
  
The young boy's eyes lit up...and so the mighty Prince of Saijins started to tell his story...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The first time I saw your mother, I decided that she was pretty. She was tall and slender.  
  
She had her hair short and her eyes..they just seemed to drown you.  
  
They were prettier than the ocean water on Namek.I had threatened her and that bald munk,  
  
Krienlin, to give me a dragonball so that I could make my wish for  
  
immortality. I threatened to kill them. I don't think that I would have killed her, though,  
  
if they hadn't given me the dragonball. I probabally would have killed Krienlin and taken the  
  
dragonball and took off. Then I'd probabally  
  
go back and taken your mother later on..but fate had a different way for making her mine.  
  
I'd train every day on the ship on the way back to Earth. I trained so that I could get stronger  
  
than Goku..and because I was so confused regarding your mother. Since I first saw her on Namek,  
  
she had stuck in my mind. Once in a while I would picture her while I was flying around Namek..fooling  
  
Freeza or fighting the Ginya Force.. I didn't know what to think of it.  
  
It didn't really bother me that much, anyway. It started to bother me and freak me out when  
  
I started to think of Bulma constantly on the ship back to Earth. I just didn't understand what  
  
was happening and why it was happening. It even scared me.  
  
"Scared you Papa?" Trunks asked, his eyes huge.  
  
" I remember the day that Bulma and I first talked. Then all the funny feelings that I felt..became even  
  
more intense..and it all started..  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chap. 2  
  
(A.N. *Vegeta didn't go to Earth from Namek...which I bet you all know. He was killed and wished back on Earth...so I switched a few things...Don't know if you guys will like it this way...but....  
  
Anyway, if you still like my fic after reading this part...PLEASE tell me!!! *Pretty please**)  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
    "When I was on my way to the kitchen. I overheard the monk and Kackarott's brat talking to your mother. For some reason, I was curious about what they were talking about. So, I hid and watched and listened to what was going on.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~I cannot believe myself!!! Me, eavesdropping...What's com over me?! The past damn week....I've just been out of it....What the hell is going on with me....Is it...THAT female...It's like she casted some kind of spell on me!~  
  
"Gohan and I were talking...and well, Bulma, you just haven't been yourself!" Krienlin said in a bewildered manner.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma," Gohan added, "you really haven't been yourself-"  
  
"And frankly....Well....And frankly, it just....Scares us!" Krienlin finished.  
  
I didn't like the short munk and the demi-Saiyan one bit. I would grumble every time I bumbed into them...And every time I buped into Goku...A dark scowl would form on my face and my vains would fill with venom.  
  
Anyway, the two were in their usual garb...and the girl, your mother was in a weird and revealing ensemble. Unlike the first time I saw your mother, when she had her hair down and wore a head band, that day, she wore her hair in a pony tail and wore a white shirt with the words "Girl Power" on it. It came to well....ah.....It wasn't a very long shirt, Trunks. She wore red dyed jean shorts...and she had a worried expression on her face. In fact, everytime we crossed paths, I saw that she had a worried or slightly freightened look on her face.  
  
"Come on, guys, I'm still me...still the same Bulma." She spoke in a soft voice. "In fact, boys....I'll prove it." A smile formed on her face. "I'll give you to the count of three before I THROW YOUR HIDES OUT OF HERE!"  
  
I smirked. I had to smirk. The shocked and surprized expression on the runts' faces made me want to smirk, so I did. I quickly departed. I had wanted to go to the kitchen and get something to eat...and had wanted to go back, but for some reason, I didn't go back right away.  
  
I went back a few hours later.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
I didn't bother to check and see who was in the Kitchen, before I stepped into the room. I was just too hungry to care who was there. When I finally did scan the Kitchen after I drank some milk, my eyes fell upon Bulma. Our eyes locked for a moment. My cold, hard, dark eyes locked with her blue, deep, gentle eyes. Her eyes were so expressionative. Her eyes seemed to be sad and her eyes told me that she seemed to be a little freightened. After staring at her for a few moments, I realized what I was doing, I WAS indeed staring at her for a few moments. My eyes lowered a little and I saw a blush form upon her face. Before I knew it, I was saying things to her that shock me to this day. Out of nowhere, I spoke some things to her.  
  
The first thing I spoke to her was....  
  
"Why are you so freightened of me?"  
  
******************************************  
  
"My Beloved's Eyes"  
  
Chap. 3  
  
"Vegeta-chan, darling, you are such a baka. I heard your mouth a mile away....And just what do you think...swearing around Trunks?"  
  
The slender blue-haired woman asked. While her lavendar-haired boy was wearing a gray Capsule Corp. sweat-shirt and blue jean shorts and her beloved Vegeta was wearing his usual blue battle outfit *with armor of course,* she wore a sky blue dress and plain earth-toned sandals.  
  
"You are interrupting on my story, woman." He stated.  
  
"Gomen. I can tell the rest of it, If you like." She spoke softly.  
  
"Iie, it is better if I do it, Bulma." He remarked.  
  
The beautiful millionaire walked up to her son, sat down beside him and pulled the almost eight-yr. old down onto her lap.  
  
Her son made a face..so she wrapped  arm around him. "Onegai...Trunks." She whispered in his ears.  
  
"Beautiful day, Vegeta-chan, ne?" She asked.  
  
After a moment of silence, she begain,"You realized quickly that I loved you, but you didn't tell Trunks that you were scared because you felt *love* for me.  
  
"Hai....I didn't know-"  
  
"You knew..you were just stubborn. Did you forget-"  
  
"Baka, I remember now, ok?!" Whatever I felt...My mind told me I felt something...and yes..I was scared that I had *feelings* for you."  
  
*****************  
  
Your mother spoke that she heard what my mind said..she also said..  
  
"Vegeta-kun...I heard you thoughts..and I felt what you had felt." The dreamy expression was still on her face.  
  
"NANI?" I boomed.  
  
******************************************  
  
"My Beloved's Eyes"  
  
Chap. 3  
  
   
  
   
  
"Vegeta-chan, darling, you are such a baka. I heard your mouth a mile away....And just what do you think...swearing around Trunks?"  
  
The slender blue-haired woman asked. While her lavendar-haired boy was wearing a gray Capsule Corp. sweat-shirt and blue jean shorts and her beloved Vegeta was wearing his usual blue battle outfit *with armor of course,* she wore a sky blue dress and plain earth-toned sandals.  
  
"You are interrupting on my story, woman." He stated.  
  
"Gomen. I can tell the rest of it, If you like." She spoke softly.  
  
"Iie, it is better if I do it, Bulma." He remarked.  
  
The beautiful millionaire walked up to her son, sat down beside him and pulled the almost eight-yr. old down onto her lap.  
  
Her son made a face..so she wrapped  arm around him. "Onegai...Trunks." She whispered in his ears.  
  
"Beautiful day, Vegeta-chan, ne?" She asked.  
  
After a moment of silence, she begain,"You realized quickly that I loved you, but you didn't tell Trunks that you were scared because you felt *love* for me.  
  
"Hai....I didn't know-"  
  
"You knew..you were just stubborn. Did you forget-"  
  
"Baka, I remember now, ok?!" I felt something...My mind told me I felt something...and yes..I was scared that I had *feelings* for you. I thought I had hated you from the beginning. You were some weird human female with a big mouth. You were a weakling and childish; you were chasing after Zarbon! I always stole glances at you on the ship; my mind never quite admitted that it was because I had feelings for you. WHAT are feelings? When I was able to read your mind; I knew I was bonded to you, and I knew that must have.....have...*loved* you. Love and feelings and this sudden revelation...the thoughts that I had, too. I bonded myself to a human;part of my mind screamed that it was a sin..it was wrong. I was Prince Vegeta..I cannot hook up with some weakling femal girl from...Earth! These feelings that I had were foreign, new and intense. I was scared...all my life I was scared about this emotion called love. You were told over and over in training and in millitary school that love made you weak, that it did horrible things to you..that it was scary and sinful and aweful to feel...to experience. The only way I knew what I felt..what all the strange sensations were, was because you were taught when you were, unfortunately, in love.  Most mates, we male Saiyans pick, we pick because we believe them to be strong and tolerable. Then were voluntarily link ourselves together. It's hard to become bonded. It takes a lot of time and practice. If you bonded to someone quickly, then you were in love..and were setting yourself up for trouble.What I had with Bulma, was not a mate bond..but a soul bond..which were more intense than a regular forced bond was. It was much more different in feeling and stronger than a regular bond. Honor demanded a mate bond, love created a soul bond."  
  
*****************  
  
Anyway,  
  
 Your mother spoke that she heard what my mind said..she also said..  
  
"Vegeta-kun...I heard you thoughts..and I felt what you had felt." The dreamy expression was still on her face.  
  
"NANI?" I boomed. Could things get any worse, I thought to myself. I looked back into her eyes...and my eyes melted for a brief second..and I knew...my life just got harder..and will only continue to get harder.  
  
*******************  
  
"Daddy's life...*did* get harder, that's for sure." Bulma spoke. "His feelings grew. I was a taboo because all he wanted, was to concentrate on was training and surpassing Goku in strength. Your father had a lot to deal with, I realize it now, who wouldn't? A lot of pride, a big ego unexperienced feelings for me...I guess I could have been more understanding with you, Vegeta. You've come a long way, though. You swallowed a lot of pride just to say this story. So, now, I have so much *faith* that our daughter's life will be perfect from the beginning, unlike how it was with Trunks."  
  
Bulma had a magical and sweet smile on her lips. She ruffled her son's hair for a few minutes and she thought while her eyes sparkled ~One...two....~  
  
"NANI?" Both her son and mate yelled....  
  
~In shock.~ Bulma's smile grew and she looked up to the Heavens. ~Thank you Dende, for making it a girl.~  
  
   
  
   
  
The End  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
